


Close Encounters of the Seventh Kind

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pregnancy, Pregnant Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: Natasha teaches Gamora a valuable lesson before the birth of their first child.





	Close Encounters of the Seventh Kind

“Any human or alien hybrid made by artificial or sexual means.” Clint said excitedly as he ran his hand over Natasha’s flat stomach. “That’s called a close encounter of the seventh kind.” Natasha hummed as she glanced up from her parenting book to see Clint with a silly smile plastered across his face looking like he was about to suggest something stupid. Before Natasha could shut down whatever scheme her buddy had in mind Gamora appeared and slap Clint’s hand away from her wife causing the archer to cautiously back away.

“Is that a beer?” Natasha asked amusement twinkling her eyes as her attention shifted away from a pouting and dejected Clint to a slightly annoyed Gamora. Shrugging the alien lowered herself to the couch moving Natasha’s feet into her lap so she could get comfortable.

“What are you doing with a beer?” Natasha probed when Gamora didn’t response to her.

“Tony gave it to me he said it was a tradition for expecting father’s on Earth to drink as much alcohol as possible before the birth of a baby.” At this Natasha quirked an eyebrow glancing over at the kitchenette where Tony was talking with Steve. He had two matching black eyes and a busted lip courtesy of Gamora.

When Natasha and Gamora had told their teams that they were expecting Tony had begun to sob, falling to his knees he stretched his hands to heavens and exclaimed ‘They’re breeding’ loudly. Being the kindhearted woman she was Gamora offered Tony something to wipe his tears with. Unfortunately it just so happened to be her fists and not a tissue.

For the past week Tony had been avoiding Gamora at every turn so Natasha was a little shocked that he had given her some advice, really bad advice but still it would seem as if he was trying to be helpful in the best way he knew how.

“You should be drinking less so you can enjoy the experience.” Natasha said reaching forward and taking the beer from her wife’s hand. Gamora frowned and took it back from the redhead.

“But won’t I have a lifetime to enjoy the experience?” The only answer the green skinned woman was met with was a cold icy glare. Nodding Gamora placed the beer down on the coffee table and took her pregnant wife's feet in her hands so she could start to massage them. 

“Right no beer than.” Pleased with an answer Natasha smiled and went back to reading her parenting book.


End file.
